


Day 6: Game Night

by Fantau



Series: MariChat May! [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 'WHY DIDNT ANYONE WARN ME WHY WAS THERE NO PREOP', Day 6, F/M, Marichat May, enjoy fluff and a confused cat boy, im actually not to upset about this one, im late, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantau/pseuds/Fantau
Summary: MariChat MayDay 6: Game NightWords: 1,233It doesn't go the way you think it goes. Someone should've warned him.





	Day 6: Game Night

“I want to play a game.” he says, leaning casually on his staff. Marinette keeps herself on the opposite side of the room, eyeing him with suspicion. 

“I don't like your games.” she answers, sounding quite unlike the strong Ladybug he knows she is.

“You used to.” he answers. She flinches.

“That was before you became a puppet.” she whispers.

Chat laughs, purple eyes gleaming and looking so wrong. 

“I'm no puppet. I've always existed inside of your partner.” he seems to take only one step, but in the space of a blink he's right in front of her, leaning towards her ear. “His resentment for you created me.”

He hears her gasp, and choke. It breaks off and a swallow works down her throat.

“I want to play a game.” he repeats. “I remember you mentioning that Wednesday's used to be game nights… yes?” his hand trails up her arm, feeling her muscles tense.

“Yes.” she breathes out. “Wha-W-Wh-What play…. Game. Game do you play?”

“Hmmm… how about ‘Can you save your partner.’ That sound fun?”

Marinette shakes, he watches her bite her lip out of the corner of his eye. Her lip is trembling, it's so cute that chat traces his thumb over it and revels in her whimper.

“You're sick.” she whispers.

Chat steps back, grinning widely. He moves to sit down on her chase and watches in great satisfaction as she trembles and takes a shaky breath in. Her whole body is wired, on edge and her knees are shaking. She refuses to fall, knowing that's what he wants.

“What's your game?” she pants.

If possible, Chat Blanc grins wider and gently gets up to lead his princess to the couch. She sits, but puts as much space between him and her as possible. Not as if it would help.

“Say the thing that your partner wants to hear the most, and I might give him back.”

Marinette can't hold back anymore and a stray tear leaves her eye. Chat resists the urge to lick it away, instead just watches it's progress as she trembles. She's muttering to herself, so low he can hardly hear it.

“Rules?” she finally asks.

“You get three chances, but if you say something wrong. You die. Because that means you never cared for him in the first place.”

“God you're annoying.” Marinette murmurs.

“Is that one of your three?” Chat mocks.

The girl rolls her eyes, then takes a deep breath.

“I miss us.” is the first thing she says. Looking beaten down and tired. “I'm sick of fighting you. And I want you to come home.”

“That should be three things, Princess.” he replies, but he can feel a jolt inside of him that wants him to just quit. Pull her closer. This is his Lady, his Princess, she trusted him.

“Two. Hawkmoth can't give you what you want.”

He swings his baton downwards, but she splits her legs and it hits the couch between them with a loud _THWACK_.

When he looks up she's glaring at him.

“Come on Princess, you’re supposed to get rid of me.” Chat says.

“I don’t want to get rid of you.” she says.

“Thats a lie.” Chat thrusts his baton at her stomach but she dodges to the side and redirects his weapon by sliding the back of her hand along it. Then she surges forwards, and Chat ready to defend himself puts his arms up. But she just wraps around him. Sliding her arms around his stomach, her legs tangling with his, and she presses her face into his neck.

He actually shudders, and it trails from the end of his tail up his neck where he can feel his ears go hot. 

“What are you _doing_!” he screeches, looking desperately for his baton to pry the girl from him. But ramming it into the arm of the chair bent it and pulled it from his hand. 

He squeaks when Mari adjusts her grip tighter and starts _moving her face_ against his neck and shoulder. 

“You’re still my kitty.” she whispers, her voice breathy and exerted. 

“No I’m not, I’m under Hawkmoth now and you-”

He wasn't prepared for the hand that had snuck up and scratched its fingers between his ears. He shudders, eyes rolling back and tail twitching frantically. To his embarrassment a half moan half purr is pulled from his mouth, and he can feel Mari’s smile against his shoulder.

“See, my kitten still loves being scratched.”

To his embarrassment he still can't reply because as soon as he’s about to her hand moves and scratches behind his left ear. He presses his lips tight together, hands on her waist fighting with themselves. Push or pull. His feet want to move but she's pinning them down with her own.

She finds his pulse with her nose, and then sniffs him. _Actually sniffs him_. Takes a deep breath in right there.   
It’s so unfair.

“Are you _scenting_ me?” he squeaks, 

“My kitty. Mine. Hawkmoth can't have you. You’re mine.” she breaths out.

His traitorous heart thumps in his chest. 

_Oh god._

He feels her pucker her lips. Not enough to really count a kiss, just enough to let him know that she could. 

She could do a lot of things to him right now. 

He’s been tense the entire time waiting for a surprise attack, but none come.

Her fingers are scratching against his ear just right before she moves her face and presses her lips to his jaw. Still not _really_ kissing him.

She moves her hand, fingers clenching in his hair. He readies for an attack as she forces his head towards her. Perhaps a knee to his stomach? Maybe a knife she’s been hiding? Snatching his hand from where it rests on her hips to steal his ring?

All of those things seem more likely than what her actual pièce de résistance is a barely there kiss that she presses to his mouth.

Her lips are unfairly soft, traitorously inviting as she presses them hesitantly against his. She moves, sliding her lips against them and the dam of butterflies waiting in his stomach twists nearly painfully, then bursts. Sending warmth throughout his body, making him exhausted and shaky and warm.

When he pulls back to move, bump his nose against hers and get her to a better angle to hit a sudden itch she lets out a disappointed -well… he doesn't want to say _click_ , but more of a twitter or a vibrate that comes from her quite like a ladybug- click and chases his lips with hers, fingers tightening in his hair.

It breaks his heart and heals it, sends his stomach doing absolute back flips, sends his head recalling and forgetting and remembering what it's like to love her and every action she makes.

A purr like a motor, one she hasn't heard in months starts in his chest. It rumbles against her chest and against her lips. She smiles against him, he almost sighs. _God she's cute_.

She pulls back, and he tries to chase her again, _wanting wanting wanting_. But her hand in his hair keeps him from doing so. She smirks.

“My kitty will always have a part of him in you.” she says. “I’m accepting you. I love all of you, Chat. And all of you is _mine_.”

Oh god. So that's her game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also posted on my ff.net (laputatiana) and my tumblr (fantau). I'm actually not big on making them kiss. It just not something i care too much about even though i ship them so hard. But i had yet to write one for marichat may so i decided fuck it.


End file.
